Bad Dates
by ShootingStarIsFree
Summary: Remus goes out on a date, but it sadly doesn't go to plan. He returns home to find Sirius waiting for him, and one bad dates leads to a good one. SBRL Lemons! One-shot


Sirius sat alone in the shabby apartment he and Remus had shared since they left Hogwarts. The sky outside was dark, and it was late, Sirius was waiting for Remus to return from a date.

Sirius was annoyed with Remus for going on a date. Although, it wasn't Remus' fault Sirius fancied him. It wasn't Sirius' fault either, he just hated the thought of Remus with some girl, some girl that probably didn't know him like Sirius did, probably didn't understand him like Sirius did.

But, when the door opened and Remus trudged in the expression he was wearing chased all bitterness and jealousy away. It looked as if the date hadn't gone too well.

"Moony, what happened?" Sirius asked, quietly.

"The usual" Remus sighed, dropping onto the ancient couch beside Sirius, "I told her I was a werewolf, she had a right to know, but, well you can assume the reaction."

"People can be such idiots!" Sirius exclaimed, angrily. "She didn't even give you a chance, I mean, it's not like you've got fur all the time, is it?"

"Well I do have a bit of a hairy back" Remus chuckled, summoning a bottle of Fire whiskey and two glasses. "Want some?"

"Please." Sirius paused, before he smirked. "I don't mind hairy backs, you know." he teased.

Remus laughed and lifted up his shirt, "Really? Feel it then."

Sirius stood up, smiling. He stood in front of Remus, looking straight into his eyes. He put his arms around Remus, to feel his back.

"Yes, it is fluffy." he whispered.

They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Before Remus took a step back awkwardly and sipped his Fire whiskey. "W-want some more?" he asked, eyeing Sirius' already empty glass.

"Sure." Sirius said, frowning slightly.

Remus led him over to the fire. They both sat down in front of the carpet. The light played across Remus' bare chest, highlighting his scars.

Sirius took a sip of his drink. "You really don't need to be insecure about your body and your scars, you know."

"Some of them are just so deep though," he kept a perfectly straight face. "See here," Remus took Sirius' hand and traced his own scar with Sirius' finger "it feels so hard" He whispered the last word.

"Very hard." Sirius whispered back, shuffling slightly as he felt a growing problem in his trousers.

Remus stroked Sirius' stubble, his head woozy from drink.

Sirius kept one hand on Remus' chest and moved the other to the back of Remus' neck. "Moony..." he said, his mind also slightly fuzzy due to the alcohol.

Remus knew what was about to happen and yet felt no urge to resist, no one else would have to know. "Yes?" he replied, his breath hot on Sirius' lips

Sirius didn't reply, instead he pressed his lips against Remus'. Acting on impulse, Remus kissed him back, hard and passionately, his hands sliding down Sirius' waist.

Sirius ran his tongue along Remus' bottom lip, requesting entrance. Remus gave his permission and carefully parted his lips. Sirius slipped his tongue into Remus' mouth, exploring the cavern. By now the fire was slowly dying, its feeble orange flames the only source of light in the dark living room. Remus took Sirius by the shoulders and laid him flat on the rug.

Sirius tangled his hands in Remus' brown hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Remus was almost lying completely on top of him by now. He could feel something hard poking into his stomach.

Sirius moaned, wanting more contact, as the pressure built in his trousers. Remus noticed, and released that pressure by slowly and carefully unzipping his jeans. Sirius groaned again as the cold air hit his cock he looked up, into Remus' eyes.

"I'll warm that up for you" Remus said, a sparkle in his eyes. He stooped his head, just low enough to fit his dick perfectly in his mouth.

Sirius moaned Remus' name and slammed his eyes shut as his he felt the warm, wetness of Remus' mouth around his cock. His hands tightened in Remus' hair. Remus got faster and faster right up until the point that Sirius was just about to come.

"Moony, please!" Sirius groaned, as Remus released him from his mouth.

Remus winked and chuckled "Did you like that Sirius?"

"Yes!" Sirius panted. This new, dominant side to Remus was surprising, but sexy and Sirius loved it.

"Tell me how much" Remus said, as his hands fondled Sirius' balls gently, enjoying the pleasure he was causing his friend.

"I-it's amazing!" Sirius croaked. "I love you!"

"You love me aye?" Remus teased "How do you love this?" he turned Sirius over and made him lean forwards so that his Remus' dick was pressing on his naked arse. Sirius yelled out in pleasure. "P-please Remus!"

Remus slowly slid his dick into Sirius' unprepared arse, groaning as he did so. Sirius groaned at the intrusion, small shoots of pain registered dully in his mind, what was overcoming them was the pleasure and arousal. Remus began to thrust hard into Sirius and he could tell by Sirius' reaction that this is what he wanted. They both moaned with overwhelming pleasure. Their whole bodies filled up with the powerful feeling.

"R-Remus... g-going to..." Sirius spluttered as he felt himself come closer to orgasm.

Remus felt that he too, was very close to the edge, so he went faster and harder. Sirius saw stars, he yelled out Remus' name as he came hard onto the carpet. Remus followed quickly after, emptying himself inside Sirius.

They both panted, their hearts beating a million miles an hour.

"I-I love you, Remus." Sirius breathed again.

"I love you too" he replied.


End file.
